Just A Quiet Moment
by desiredxwishes
Summary: Just a little one-shot based after 4x01 so spoilers included, I think? [Hook/Emma] CAPTAINSWAANNN. Smut based.


**How cute was the premiere of Once Upon A Time? My OTP are so cute but I want a proper kiss soon:(**

**Anyways, this is my first one-shot for Captain Swan.**

**4x01 spoilers - i think?**

**Rated M for a reason folks - includes smutt and fluff!**

**please review.**

**thinking of leaving this story open as one-shots/drabbles for captain swan&possibly klaroline, thoughts?**

* * *

><p>Emma, sighed heavily. She could not do this, just no.<p>

She was not the type that did this - exposed feelings, spoke of them, hell, even dealt with them.

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should jus-

"Emma?" well, shit.

* * *

><p>Emma glared outside the window from her place beside the large sofa where Henry sat, playing his video game, completely oblivious to his mother's conflicting thoughts on the pirate that was currently hogging all of her brain.<p>

Letting out a long sigh, she reflected on her day.

Well, Marian and Regina hadn't killed each other. That had to be a positive outcome. _Right? Then again maybe not._

Not really, the evil queen hadn't had an anger outlet in so long and now here she had, literally, put a stone in between her one-shot at true love and happiness. Well then, she really did have a target planted on her head, just begging to be shot at.

Note to self: Don't ever go back into the past and bring people back with you - even with the best intentions, it comes back to bite you in the arse. Ugh.

Saving somebody's life just to most likely put a target on hers.

And Killian. Hook. Whatever she had decided to call him at this present time.

Right now, we have a quiet moment.

He just had no idea how much he affected her, did he? He couldn't even possibly comprehend how much shear willpower it took on her behalf to physically pull away from him and not let him ravish her. Repeatedly.

Exposing a shiver at the thought of his hot, body writhing sweatily against hers in the midst of passio-

NO EMMA! Stop there.

Ugh, god damn pirate had to be so damn irrisistable.

Just, why?

What couldn't he be like Captain Hook from the film with the perms? And ugh, she could actually resist that one.

But the accent, and the hair, and the sparkling eyes...

"Mom," Henry's voice startled her from her current far from innocent thoughts. "Go to him, you've sure waited long enough" he added, muttering. This was so not a conversation he wanted to have with his birth mother.

"Whaa-?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Besides I should go see my other mom," he snorted with a twinkle in his eyes. "Go find Killian."

With a smile and a promise to make up to spending quality time with him later, she left.

* * *

><p>And that was how Emma Swan was stood outside the room of a certain pirate's in Granny's, switching her weight from foot to foot, restlessly right up until that pirate had opened the door, shell shocked to find her standing there.<p>

He had quickly collected his cool, though. "Well then, lass. Don't let me stop you - please come in," he invited with a smirk and a slight bow, feeling all too happy with the situation.

Rolling her eyes, Emma walked in, quickly glancing around the ornaments that were so clearly Granny's before spinning around in a flash and setting her eyes upon the pirate whose face was entirely too close to hers for the moment.

Pulling on the lapels of his leather jacket, he stumbled forward, making it easier for her to press her lips upon his. After a moment of hesitance, he eagerly complied to her wishes, snaring his arms around her petite waist and slaming her against him so that she could feel every inch of him pressed up against her, heavily.

After she slipped her arms under the shoulders of that certain jacket - that she would never admit turned her on - and dropping it the floor, his movements stopped against her, as if realising what they were doing.

"Emma, love... Swan, we don't have too..." he seemed to be stuttering on his words and it was adorable in every way shape or form - seeing the all confident captain Hook not wanting to pressure her.

"Don't think, just feel. _This is a quiet moment_. Enjoy it. Right here and right now," she whispered, seductively in his ear, letting her hand travel the length of his torso, stopping at the hem line of his leather pants.

All restraint from him seemed to be lost then - all tongue and teeth claiming her lips in the most animalistic way possible, turning her on beyond belief when she heard an irritated growl tear out from his chest.

Trying to take off her tank top while still kissing her seemed to be quite the challenge for him bu-

With a loud rip, she heard, rather than saw him rip the white top into shreds with his hook, simultaneously pushing her back, aggressively, against the wall and breaking away from her lips, to suck on her neck. _Hard._

With hands shaking with anticipation, she managed to undo the few buttons of his vest he actually seemed to button up and shoved it off his arms, quickly. Trailing her arm softly down to his pants, all the while moaning loudly upon the actions he was performing on her neck.

"God, _Killian_," she breathed out as he hit a particulary sensitive spot behind her ear, causing him to grin in satisifaction.

Hook growled at the sound of his name, wrapping a hand and hook around her thighs and bringing them to her hips to encourage her to wrap around him. Storming out of the hallway quickly, he walked into the room portion and dropped her on the bed with a soft expression on his face, just looking at her.

In between the move, she had managed to rid herself of her black bra and now that all was left for him to do was to suck onto those nipples and send her into her oblivion.

Settling a knee inbetween her spread thighs, he leaned down to do just that.

His tongue twirled and suck around the increasingly swollen nub while his hand rubbed and carressed the other with slow movements.

Breathing heavily, the godess underneath him had seemed to had enough though, pressing her weight into him so that he flipped over and she straddled him.

Undoing the strings of his leather trousers, she kissed her way down his torso, pulling them off with her as she stepped off the bed, quietly. Staring open mouthed at his errection, which he couldn't help but notice - giving him a smug satisfaction with her so obvious approval -, he quickly moved forward, pulling her back onto the bed with him.

"Commando," she noted, hoarsly, after a second.

"Whatever you say, love," he chuckled, back whilst pinning her beneath him, all hands and hook on her body. Clearly not understanding the meaning.

Killian let out a loud groan as she snuck her hand underneath him to cup and caress him and oh-

_So good. So fucking good._ He could only imagine what it felt like to be in her.

Wrapping her hand around him, she set a fast pace, eagerly wanting him to lose control. And with that he didn't even know he possessed, he unwrapped her hand.

Oh, _sweetheart._ I will pay the favour back later. For now-

Suddenly, all the foreplay seemed to be enough for both of them, him leaning forward and burried himself home in one single thrust before stilling, to give her room to adjust.

"_Yes_," she chanted.

Pulling slowly out, he thrust back into her hot, tight, wet sheath quickly before setting a furious pace that seemed to satisfy him but leave him wanting more all at once.

Grunting loudly, he barely heard her pleas.

_Yes._

_God._

_Please._

_Killian_

_God, Killian._

_Faster, harde-_

All of sudden the tightness of her was removed as she flipped them over, her thighs straddling him as she once again took his length in her hand, and sinking down onto him with a simple, one-minded need to be filled.

Leaning backwards against him, she settled a hand on his knee as she bounced upon his length with his hook at her waist guiding her.

_"Come on, love,"_ he spoke softly into her skin at her neck.

_"Come for me,"_ he added, fingers rubbing furiously at the little bundle of nerves he found beneath the blonde hair.

Emma wasn't quite sure what it was - his voice, his accent, the little demands, his skillful fingers working her to the brink or his impressive length that seemeed to fit perfectly but she was sent forward - head first into the best orgasm of her life.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Four more thrusts **and** Killian followed, emptying himself into her before collapsing into the blonde's arms, his weight pressing deliciously into her.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Killian smiled widely, looking at the blonde nestled into his arms, arm wrapped around his torso and head leant against his chest as a pillow.<p>

Aye. _A Quiet moment indeed._

One he planned on cherishing forever.

And _repeating._

Several times over with his Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts?<strong>

**Improvements/Advice always wanted:))**

**Any requests?**

** /desiredxwishes**


End file.
